Kingdom Hearts Rechained
by Soliddude1175
Summary: This is the story of a boy who was born into a world of light. This is the story of the friends he made, the mentors that taught him, and the experiences that made him strong. And this is the story of how thousands of keyblade wielders met their end in a battle of fate that they could not escape. A Retelling of the mobile game Kingdom Hearts Unchained.
1. Welcome to Daybreak Town

**Good morning. Good afternoon. Good evening. I have decided to end my writers block with something brand new. For those that don't know, Kingdom Hearts Unchained X is a mobile game that turns the player into a keyblade wielder, with the name and design of the avatar up to the player's discretion. Ever since the game's American release back in April of 2016, I have been playing the game. While it may be far from done, it is my hope that it is completed before the release of Kingdom Hearts III. Furthermore, the Japanese version of this game has already met fate with its ending. Using knowledge from what has already happened in America's game and what has yet to come from Japan's game, I have decided that I want to make a story that follows my character's unchained route as he progresses through the story laid out for me by Square Enix.**

 **My character by no means follows directly the same story. And a few aspects I have downright changed altogether. But for 85% of the journey, my character is around to at least bare witness to certain story elements and Disney worlds.**

 **In order to fledge this into a story, I must use other avatars. These avatars represent real life people who have also created their own keyblade wielder. In doing so, I have taken screenshot photos of multiple avatars whom I have interacted with in parties, and people who downright have a creative avatar design. Under no circumstances do the personalities of the characters that I put in this story actually match the people that created the avatars. Furthermore, I do not take responsibility for any of the avatars likeliness, the only character that is actually mine is my own, and they are the only one whom I can hold claims to.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney franchise placed in this story. I also do not own any Kingdom Hearts character or location that Square Enix has placed in the game, be they foretellers, keyblade wielders, or heartless.**

* * *

 **Last but not least, I wish to create an atmosphere for this story. Obviously, this is completely optional for you as a reader. At the start of each chapter, I will leave a small list of music that can be played to better create a sense of atmosphere. How it will work is something like this. Throughout the story, there will be numbers that appear seemingly in the middle of a paragraph.**

 **(1)**

 **Sorta like this. If you look down below, you will see a numbered list of music. This number one in parenthesis directly above this paragraph represents the music I recommend you for this particular moment. Next to the number is a few words. These words are what you put into a Youtube search engine, as it is impossible to place hyperlinks or weblinks in stories. Then I will tell you whether to pick the first option you see, the second, so on and so forth. Try it now.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **If you have been following the directions correctly, you should be listening to the Unchained Dearly Beloved OST uploaded by the Youtuber Everglow. If you are, then congratulations, you have passed the music tutorial.**

 **That is all I wish to say. Thank you for reading this long author's note if you have done so, and I happily present to you, my journey through Kingdom Hearts Unchained X.**

 **1\. Kingdom Hearts Unchained Dearly Beloved (First Option)**

 **2\. Destati Kingdom Hearts (First or Fourth Option)**

 **3\. Daybreak Town Kingdom Hearts (First Option)**

 **4\. Fragments Of Sorrow Kingdom Hearts (Any Option)**

* * *

 **(2)**

 _Cold...its so cold..._

It was practically impossible to know the first emotions that the boy felt. It was practically impossible to understand how he felt, or whether he could even comprehend what was happening around him. All that anyone could tell was that he was cold.

Wherever the boy was, it was incredibly bright. His senses weren't even able to register much, but the light surrounding the boy was overwhelming, to say the least. So much so that he closed his eyes to somewhat alleviate the pain in his retinas. It never much registered to himself however that he even did have eyes. In fact, he didn't know anything at all. He wasn't sure who he was, where he was, what had brought him to this place at this moment of time, or anything noteworthy of importance.

The boy could still see traces of light piercing through his eyelids, but it slowly faded away. When the pain no longer existed, the boy opened his eyes again. In front of him was a vast sea of dark blue, spreading far and wide with nothing in the beyond. Above him, below him, to each side of him, their was that deep color. The only material in this existence was the small circular pedestal that he stood upon. The pedestal was oddly constructed. Its outer rims was light blue, with stars separating the edges from the very center. The boy was standing in the very center, and surrounding him was five more circles, each one oddly colored and pacted with an unusual figure. One was red, one was dark blue like the outer areas, one was dark yellow, one was lighter blue, but a different shade then the stars, and one was pink. The figures in the circles resembled a different color, but the boy wasn't sure what those figures were.

He rubbed his eyes carefully, attempting to alleviate drowsiness. Then he rubbed his arms, attempting to alleviate the cold that was intruding his skin cells. He looked to the left. He looked to the right. He was all alone.

Then he looked down at himself. He was wearing a set of clothing, though he wasn't sure why and how. His outfit consisted of a white button down shirt, the bottom slightly tucked away in a small black belt leading down to some brown cargo pants. Further down was a set of black shoes, similar in style adjusted properly onto his individual feet. Upon his shoulders was a black jacket, the sleeves leading down his arms towards his hands, which lighter colored black gloves were smoothly fitted. The jackets collar was fitted upwards, covering the back of his neck. While he couldn't see it, above that collar was a layered hairstyle, which was honestly a bit of a mess of hair.

The boy took a shaky step forward. His legs felt like jello, like they would collapse underneath him, and he would just topple over onto the surface he was standing on. It was like...he had never walked before.

The moment his foot touched down however, something bizarre happened. The smaller circles with the figures in them began to light up. Then, one by one, they rose from the ground, sort of like a holographic figure. Each circles surrounded the poor boy, each one radiating a light of a different color.

 _Which Union does your heart belong to?_

A voice that wasn't the boys spoke suddenly. The voice was odd, illusive almost. It was definetely that of a boy, but he couldn't tell who it was. It was almost as if the voice had spoken from within. Regardless, the voice did not speak again. All it did was ask a simple question.

The boy took another step forward. He looked aimlessly at the five figures. Each one seemed to be...trying to call out to him, but in some different way. One figure looked ferocious, one figure looked majestic, one figure looked sympathetic, and so on.

He wasn't sure why he did. It was like his feet guided him. It was like his heart guided him. But after a few seconds, the boy began walking slowly, shakily, towards the brightest colored one. He outstretched his hand, and touched the circle with it.

He didn't know it yet, but he had casted his fate towards a union. A union that he would soon learn would be called...

... _Vulpes_.

Immediately after he touched the circle, each one disappeared as they had appeared. Almost as if they had never sprouted.

And then, _it_ came.

The color black, one darker than the boy had seen thus far began spreading up the edges of the platform he was standing on. It came from all sides, and began spreading closer and closer to the center, where the boy was standing. The boy jumped back a bit when dark color tried to nip at his feet. But there was so much of it, and soon there was nowhere to go. The platform itself was engulfed in the darkness. And soon the boy began to drown in it. He tried what he could to pull himself out of its everlasting grasp, but it was stronger than him. And in a single second, the boy was gone. Taken by darkness, gone for good.

At least, until a bright light shone its way in.

When the light cleared itself, the boy was still standing. The darkness was gone, but in the boys hand was a peculiar object. It was blue in color, the handle darker than the skinny extension. The boy was raising up in the sky, as if triumphant. But he wasn't sure why he was. Did it destroy the color that tried to kill him?

 _The Keyblade holds the power of light. The power to drive away the darkness._

It was the voice again. The boy still didn't know who it was, but they clearly could see him. And they were referencing the thing in the boys hands. The thing was called a...keyblade...

Suddenly, the keyblade began shining. It was a bright yellow light at first, but it soon turned into a welcoming white light. It spread across the empty space, taking the boy with him.

 _Welcome Solid, to the land of Kingdom Hearts._

 **Kingdom Hearts: Rechained X**

 **Part 1: The Powers of Light and Darkness**

* * *

 **(3)**

When the boy opened his eyes, he was not where he was before. Instead, in front of him was a fountain, flowing with water. The boy looked down at his feet to see instead of a platform, he was standing on cobblestone. He looked to his left. There were green plants hanging down from stone buildings painted white, with purple roofs on nearly all of them. He looked to his right. It was the same thing.

He looked up. Above him was a beautiful blue sky, with only a few white clouds floating calmly above. A small breeze kept the cool air moving, kept the clouds moving, it made the day feel wonderful. It exemplified the town as a beautiful place.

Well, almost. All that seemed out of place was a few small black creatures that were walking around, almost aimlessly. They stuck out like a sore thumb though, ruining the blues and greens and purples of the area.

One of them turned its head towards the boy. The two exchange eye contact for a moment before the creature suddenly jumped. Claws outstretched, it struck the boy who was so unprepared. He winced at the pain, his arm feeling on fire. With his right hand however, the familiar object from before appeared again. The Keyblade.

The creature was revving up to strike again. The boy decided that it would be smart to do the exact same thing to it as it had done to him. With the keyblade, he swung and gave it a good smack. While not strong, it was enough to push the dark entity back a bit. The creature got itself back up and jumped again, preparing to strike with its claws once more. The boy, not wanting to feel that pain again, swung with his keyblade one more time, striking the evil cretin out of the sky. It collapsed to the ground, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The noise made by the two was enough alert the other creatures in the area, similar in size and appearance as the first one. One by one, they approached the new wielder, claws ready to strike.

The boy wasn't exactly sure what he had done to earn this unwelcome greeting, but if they were going to give him trouble, there was no reason not to strike them as well. One by one, they leaped. One by one, the boy knocked them out of the sky. In just a few hits, each one had disappeared much like the first.

"Pretty scary stuff, huh? But you get an A for effort."

It was a voice. Not the same one as before, it sounded different. The boy turned around slowly, and was surprised to actually see something behind him. It wasn't the same as the others. The creature was small, but it was grey in color. Black stripes lined the top of its head and ears, running down the sides. Its eyes were blue, and they looked halfway open as if he were tired. Below his head was his body, a pink pouch strapped around his neck, lining down his stomach and going down all the way to his tiny legs and feet. The only other thing he wore was a white cape that went down his back, much like his pouch.

On instinct, the boy assumed the creature was trouble. With his keyblade, he swung at the thing. But the creature dodged the swing, jumping up and above the boy and landing on his two feet in front of him. His eyes were wider now, he seemed alarmed.

"Hey hey, easy where you swing that thing. I'm not going to hurt you."

The cat like creature did a flip in the air, as if to show off. Well, maybe not.

"Who are-" The boy tried to ask a question, but was caught off guard by his own voice. Not only was it unexpected, it was also dry and raspy. The grey caught onto that instantly.

"Come over to the fountain, lets get you some water." He grinned, doing a back-flip onto the edge of the fountain. The boy tilted his head to the side. Water? What was water?

The cat was eager for him to approach however, so he did so. From his pouch, the cat pulled out a small cup and dipped it into the fountain. When he brought it up, it was filled with the blue liquid. The creature handed the boy the cup. But he wasn't sure what to do with it, so he kinda just held it in his hands. The creature saw this confusion and smiled.

"Just put it to your mouth and take a few sips. You'll feel good after, I promise."

The boy blinked a few times, looked back at the cup, and did as was asked of him. The water felt cold in his mouth, he wished it around with his tongue for a bit to get used to the sensation. Then he swallowed it all. Immediately, he began coughing, spitting a bit of the water back out. The good sensation was gone, he felt pain in his throat now.

"Hmmm, must've gotten a bit of it into your airway. Next time, try not to breath while you drink."

The creature jumped off the fountain while the boy continued to cough. After a few seconds of patient coughing, the air stopped flowing violently back up his throat. The coughing was done, the pain not so much. It would probably go away in a bit though.

"You must be Solid, correct."

The boy froze. He looked down at the grey creature. "Solid?"

"Yes, that's your name alright! Surely, you must be confused. Sit down, let me tell you what's going on."

The boy, now with a name Solid, heeded the creature's advice, sitting down on the edge of the fountain. The creature jump back on the edge, sitting down next to him. "Well you see, you've been blessed. Powers stronger than me have given you the power of the keyblade. You know, the thing you tried to hit me with." The creature nudged at the blue weapon still in Solid's right hand.

"I've been blessed?" Solid was obviously confused. "I don't even know who I am."

"Well that's because you were just born into this world!" The creature exclaimed, happiness in his voice. "This place you've been brought to is called 'Daybreak Town', it'll serve as a place you live to pursue light and conquer darkness!"

"Born..." Solid looked down at the cobblestone ground. He was created just a few moments ago. To serve light. But why?

"You must be wondering why you're here." The creature responded on instant to Solid's innate question. "Its because darkness is spreading. Its spreading at an unnatural rate across multiple worlds. The only thing that can vanquish that darkness is, well, the keyblade!"

Solid didn't say anything. He wasn't understanding very well.

"..." The creature didn't say anything in hopes that it would sink in. When it didn't, he continued. "That means it'll be your job to travel across multiple worlds using that keyblade, and destroying the darkness in each one of them. Trust me, its not that hard."

Upon the end of his explanation, a dark creature sprouted from the ground. It was just like the ones from before. The thing eyed the two on the fountain and began approaching.

"See that right there? That's what the darkness is. We call the darkness that moves and attacks people 'Heartless'."

"Heartless..." Solid mumbled.

"Yep! See, you're getting it!" The creature exclaimed. "There's multiple varieties of Heartless. That one, for example, is a Shadow. There are a lot of them, but they aren't entirely strong. As you probably already know."

The Shadow lunged at the two. Solid, on instant, swung his keyblade again, knocking the Heartless back a few feet. Slowly, it got back up and lunged again, only for Solid to kill it by doing the exact same thing.

"Those pesky Heartless are out scourging the worlds for hearts, or light in other terms." The grey creature explained. "That's why they're so dangerous."

Solid breathed in, then breathed out. Kind of like a sigh. "That's all I need to do?"

"Yep yep, for the most part. Just protect the light and vanquish the darkness, and you've done your job well." The grey creature answered. "Obviously, there are many stronger Heartless out there, so you'll have to practice a bit with that thing before you go out to other worlds. Fortunately, Daybreak Town is filled with lesser Heartless like Shadows. You should fight them, they'll be good EXP."

Solid nodded. The objective was set in mind. With mind on task, he began walking on. The grey creature nervously sighed. "I hope it all sank in..."

More Shadows lay in the way up a set of stairs. Solid couldn't help but find it a little funny that while this place may be his base of operations, there were Heartless scattered around. It was like his appearance meant nothing. Solid leaned back, preparing to smack all of the Shadows at once with a flying leap and a spin, when-

"Wait!" Someone cried out. As it turned out, it was the grey creature again, who had come running to catch up to Solid. "Why don't you try using a flashy move to deal with those Heartless?"

Solid looked back at the Heartless. Flashy move?

"Your keyblade holds special powers called 'fragments'. Its essentially powers from the future that let you use stronger and more interesting looking attacks. As of right now, you have a few at your disposal."

"How do you know so much about my keyblade?" Solid asked abruptly. The grey creature chuckled a little bit at the question.

"Why, its because I'm your mentor, of course! My species exists to help up and coming keyblade wielders to become as strong as they can be, and I was chosen for you! Hey watch out, they're coming! Raise your keyblade into the sky and put strength in your heart!"

Indeed, the Heartless were coming after them. Solid didn't quite understand it, but he did as he was asked to anyways. As he did, a bolt of lightning struck down from the sky, striking the Shadows and leaving them immobilized.

"...Huh?"

"Good work there! What you just casted was a spell called 'Thundaga'. It summons a bolt of electricity from the sky to deal damage to a Heartless. Albeit, its a weak move, but its good to get the basics out of the way, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess." Solid shrugged. "Hey, if you're gonna be my mentor, can I call you something?"

"You can call me whatever!" The creature smiled. "But my real name, that is Chirithy!"

"Chirithy..." The young keyblade wielder mused over that name for a bit. He was gonna name him something weird since he was named something that didn't make sense, but he did like the name Chirithy.

A low growling sound took Solid out of his thoughts. He looked around, trying to find out what could have made the sound, but he couldn't see anything. Yet he still heard the noise. Apparently, Chirithy did as well.

"Sounds to me like you need some food in that stomach of yours!" The mentor chuckled.

"Food?"

"Yep, energy that keeps you going! You'll need it whenever your stomach growls like that. It means your hungry!"

"Hungry?"

"And after you eat, you'll probably drink a little bit of something unique, and then you'll go to the bathroom and start the process all over again!"

"Bathroom?"

Chirithy couldn't help but continue to laugh. This poor child was so new to the world, he knew nothing of its mechanics. "Come with me. I'll treat you to a restaurant. Its food is tasty beyond belief!"

As Chirithy led Solid up the set of stairs, Solid could only wonder what a restaurant was.

* * *

Solid's mentor was not wrong. He was amazed at all the decor, completely dumbfounded by how a menu worked, and learned that white rice may possibly be the most amazing food ever cooked. Chirithy said he only gave him that because it was small, and Solid's stomach had never been given food before, but damn did it set his taste buds off right.

What Chirithy may have been wrong about was the bathroom situation. It took a good hour for Solid to understand what 'release' meant. And then getting the urine in the toilet was a whole extra thing. It added on an extra lesson of learning how to clean. That was not fun.

"Master Chirithy, do we have to do that every time we go to the 'bathroom'?" Solid asked, dejected after experience.

"Firstly, you may call me Chirithy." The cat patiently gleamed. "And secondly, not necessarily. It takes practice, but soon there'll be a time where you don't have to do any cleaning at all! It'll come second nature to you!"

"I not so sure about that..."

"Believe me, everything gets a lot easier with time and practice! Now, shall we get back to our keyblade training?"

With not much reason to say no, Solid and Chirithy exited the restaurant together. Outside, there was definetely something there. But it wasn't a shadow, it was something else.

"Is that...?"

"Yep, that's also a Heartless. Based on its two legged presence, and that helmet it had on its head, I'd assume it to be a 'Solider' Heartless." Chirithy explained. "These types of Heartless are kinda stronger than Shadows, and the Thundaga spell you used earlier isn't the most effective on it. To understand a Heartless after all, you must know its weaknesses."

Solid gazed upon the Solider, eyeing it up and down. "Then what is effective against it? Do I have anything else to use?"

"Indeed you do!" Chirithy exclaimed with glee. "You have a unique ability called 'Thunder Raid'. All you have to do is toss your keyblade like a boomerang, and it'll turn into pure fast moving electricity! And it'll come back to you!"

"Boomerang?"

Chirithy clicked his tongue. "You are remembering everything I've been teaching you, right?" After an affirmative nod, Chirithy began positioning Solid's right arm in a way that felt somewhat uncomfortable, but natural.

"Now throw!"

As commanded, Solid threw his keyblade in the unusual way. In an instant, the keyblade sparked yellow, finding itself a home into the Solider. The thing wasn't down, but it was hurt. The keyblade coming back threw Solid off guarded, and he ended up missing it when it came back. It clattered onto the ground a few feet away, which Solid naturally chased down and recollected.

Now the Solider was pissed, and it was coming full force at Solid. Well, full force in that it was running. Not very fast, but it was running. In a panic, Solid began flailing his keyblade around, smacking the Solider a few times before it fell and disappeared with a poof.

"Not bad, not bad." Chirithy complimented. "One word of advice. If you want maximum results, make sure you know where your keyblade is hitting when you swing. You have absolutely nothing to fear from these guys, your heart is stronger than any one of those corrupted Heartless."

Solid nodded. He did panic. Chirithy was right on that. But if he pushed away the fear, then there wouldn't be any sense in panicking. Chirithy was right on that as well!

 _"Starlight."_

Solid and Chirithy alike were alarmed by the voice. Albeit Solid should probably have expected it by now, it was still surprising. From behind him, a large white light encompassed a small space, and out walked a woman.

She looked familiar to Solid. A white dress, pink hood, and a mask of an unusual animal on her face. The body, not so much familiarity. But the mask definetely was one he saw before.

"M-Master Ava?" Chirithy asked in alarm.

"My apologies for scaring you like that." The woman responded. Her voice was calming, serene, as if it carried wind itself. "I was just surprised myself."

She took a few steps closer to Solid, who in turned held his keyblade up as if to fight her. The moment that happened, Chirithy panicked like never before and rushed to Solid's arm, tugging it down to his side. Master Ava was not intimidated by this reaction, nor really threatened. Instead, she smiled. A small peep came out of her mouth, almost as if she had started to laugh, but stopped herself.

Master Ava cleared her throat, regaining her composure. "It is rare to see someone these days with the Starlight Keyblade. And you are a new wielder no less?"

She turned around, lost in thought. "I watched your battle with that Solider. Lesser Heartless surely won't stand a chance against you anymore."

"Hmmm?" Solid mumbled. "Already?"

"Yes." She turned back around again. "Though you still have a long way to go. There are many more threatening Heartless out there. Such as..." Master Ava stopped herself mid sentence. With her left hand, she pointed upwards, behind Solid. Chirithy looked backwards to see what she was pointing at.

And saw...

 **(4)**

"Darkside." He manage to squeak. Solid himself turned around to see what Chirithy had suddenly grown so fearful of.

Behind him was a massive Heartless. As least ten times his side, it was like to Solid...a pure epitome of darkness. The giant heart shape in its center proved its Heartless exterior.

"To handle Heartless such as that." Master Ava spoke, unflinching. "You will need the help of other keyblade wielders who share your strengths and aspirations."

"Wait, others?" Solid instantly reacted to that. Was he not alone?

Well, his answer was brought to him in a matter of seconds. One by one, people began jumping out from rooftops, from buildings, from alleyways, from even the fountain. Keyblades in hand, each one began swinging at the Heartless, performing multiple moves of different valor and excellence.

"I've got its left hand, you two deal with the head!"

"Go for the legs! If it topples over, it can't fight back!"

"This ain't tough at all! Just keep hitting it!"

Each wielder was barking something out loud to another. Whether anybody was registering what anybody was saying, it was clear the teamwork between the six or seven was paying off.

Master Ava placed a hand on Solid's shoulder. "Your friends will become your power."

 _My friends...will become my power? My...friends...?_

He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to jump in and help. With a spring in his steps, Solid began running forward. He outstretched his keyblade. And suddenly, his keyblade began burning a shade of bright red and orange.

"What is-?"

Solid struck the Darkside, hard. But even still, the size of the Heartless was enough to push Solid back, extinguishing the flame on his blade. Solid tumbled to the floor, losing grip of his keyblade in the process. Before the Darkside could retaliate however, it was completely overwhelmed in an instant by the other keyblade wielders. With a few more strikes in certain places, the Darkside began a slow collapse, before disappearing right before its collision with the ground.

Each other keyblade wielder landed in front of Master Ava, high fiving one another and complimenting one another on how their skills were really good.

But Solid was alone in the matter. Nobody congratulated him on anything, or how well he had contributed. In fact, Solid was the only one who wasn't able to support the battle in any way. Slowly, the boy picked himself up off the ground. He was met with Chirithy.

"I've never seen anything like that before." He gawked. "You might not have contributed in that battle. But you learned a new skill without me even needing to help you practice it!"

"I didn't pull it off well though." Solid sighed, shaking his head. "It bounced off like nothing."

Chirithy tsked a few times. "Now now now, nothingness can be something more powerful than you'd ever imagine. You were a distraction for the others to deal a few key blows, after all."

"Yes ma'am!"

Solid and Chirithy turned back. Each of the other keyblade wielders were having some sort of pep talk with Master Ava. In a instant, they were gone again, off to wherever they were needed.

Master Ava then approached the two remaining. "Again, you have a long way to go. But do not fret, you are in good hands. Am I right, Chirithy?"

Chirithy bounced up on his two legs, then bowed down his head. "Y-Yes Master Ava! I promise I will not fail you!"

The little cat was met with a few pats on the head by his gentle master. Then, she turned around, and disappeared the way she entered. Through a hole of light, taking her somewhere unknown.

"Right!" Chirithy shouted all of the sudden, springing up and doing a back-flip. "Well Solid, darkness waits for nobody. I think you're ready to go explore a few worlds. What do you say?"

"Already?" Solid asked. It hadn't even been that long since his creation, and already he was doing this?

"Yes! I know you can do it, I have absolute faith in you." Chirithy gleamed. "Are you ready to go?"

There was no reason to say anything other than a hearty "yes" in Solid's case. If he was destined to protect light, then it was his duty to do what he could. Besides, Chirithy said he was ready.

"Then hold your keyblade in front of you. It shall take you there."

With the large space behind him, Solid did as he was asked. From his keyblade, a beam of light shot out in front of him. A few meters ahead, the light stopped and then exploded into a giant circle of light. It was similar to the one Master Ava had just used.

"Where will I be going?" Solid asked.

"I'll let you be surprised." Chirithy answered. "There's a lot you don't know of the worlds. Its best if you learned from seeing them rather than me telling you about them. Well, lets go!"

With enthusiasm in his heart, Solid ran forward into the light. He ran straight through, preparing himself for whatever would be on the other side. The portal behind him closed, leaving Chirithy to use his own teleportation tricks to catch up to Solid's location.

Solid's journey as a keyblade wielder had truly begun.

* * *

 **This story will be updated once every Sunday at no particular time. There will be no reasons for why there are no chapters, I have already finished the first section.**

 **If you liked what you read, leave a review. Any feedback helps to make this story better than before. Make sure you follow the story as well so you never forget when the story updates. Much like your favorite tv show, you would record it so you would never miss a new episode.**

 **Its good to be back writing again. So until next time, stay solid and peace.**


	2. Heigh Ho

**Fun Fact: The music I will be using throughout this story isn't necessarily all Kingdom Hearts related. Several animes and videogames have wonderful music that I want to use during certain points in the story. If you have a music piece that you think could fit in place of a Kingdom Hearts soundtrack, let me know in a review. There's no guarantee that I will use it, but there is 100% guarantee that I will give it a listen and consider it.**

 **Disclaimer: The following chapter contains explicit characters and locations from Disney's Snow White. Please be aware that I do not own any of these characters or locations, and am only using them to make an entertaining story.**

 **1\. The Secret Whispers (Second Option)**

 **2\. Risky Romp (First Option)**

* * *

The area between the realms wasn't all that much to be talked about. There was practically nothing there, just a few colors on the left, and the same few colors on the right. Didn't really matter much anyways, the transition lasted only a few seconds before the portal on the other side opened, allowing Solid to pass through as he did to get in.

 **(1)**

The other side wasn't Daybreak Town. The vibrant colors of purple and white were gone. Instead, an array of green showered the ground beneath Solid's feet. Prickly edges that Solid would soon learn was called 'grass' stuck out of the ground, short and fresh. The vibrant amount of grass completely hid the brown mulch which rested the roots that brought the plants life.

To Solid's right was a path, though not one in similar color or building material. This path looked to be made completely out of dirt, compared to the stone walkways of Daybreak Town. The path led down a short ways in the direction Solid was facing before taking a left. To Solid's left, speaking of, was a river with water blue as the water of the fountain. The water was calmly moving along, down the stream towards an ocean yonder. A dark brown bridge seemed to be made of wood held above the gently flowing river, connecting the path from one side to the other. The other side of the river sported a clearing, one with more colors sprouting from the ground. Solid would one day learn that those exuberant colors were flowers.

Behind Solid was a large bush, which somehow was towering over the inexperienced keyblade wielder. Small blue berries were growing on many of the leaves. Curious, the boy picked a few of them from the bush.

"Careful now!"

Before Solid was able to make the rash decision of eating the berry, he was interrupted by Chirithy. The cat had popped completely from out of the blue, startling Solid enough to make him drop the berries and raise his keyblade in a sense of panic.

"Don't worry, don't worry!" Chirithy, without a sense of panic in his voice reassured. "I'm just warning you about berries. If you eat them straight from the bush, you might get sick. Sick being you don't feel very well, like the feeling you get when a Heartless scratches you, but worse."

Solid tossed around the word in his head a bit. Sick. The word alone sounded disturbing. "So don't eat them?"

Chirithy answered with a nod of his large head. "Correct!"

"Then what do we do with them?"

"W-Well..." Chirithy was a bit taken aback by Solid's curiosity. "We just...errrr, we just kinda let them grow. And when they get nice and big, the Heartless will feast on them. Then they'll get sick!"

Solid looked back at the berries again. "The Heartless eat food?"

"Yes, of course! Everything has to eat food!" Chirithy answered. He silently reminded to himself the ridiculous thought of it, then readdressed Solid again. "Come on, we've gotta find a few Heartless to kill around here. Sure hope you're ready."

"I already said yes, didn't I?"

Without waiting for a response, Solid had already taken off, down the dirt path and across the bridge to the clearing with the flowers. Beyond the clearing further, the only path that led anywhere continued down into a deep woods. They gave off a vibe of fearfulness, of evil itself. Sunlight couldn't surpass the tops of the trees if anything, the leaves were so unbelievably thick.

It was no wonder that this was called the Dwarf Woodlands.

 **(2)**

Before Solid could even enter them however, he was already confronted. A small creatures that looked eerily similar to a Shadow. But this thing was wearing green just about all across its body except its face, feet, and hands. It was even wearing a green cap, the top drooping down to its neck. A red nose complimented the interesting color scheme, alongside a red mouth curled up into what looked like a frown.

"It looks like a combination of a Shadow and the grass." Solid mumbled, attempting to match the frown of the Heartless in front of him.

"Well that's because its a Nosy Mole." Chirithy replied, hardly out of breath from catching up to his wielder despite being half his size. "They match the environment around here well by blending into its surroundings and then striking with its claws like a Shadow does."

"But I saw it so easily though."

Chirithy shrugged. "It came to you. Anyways, your Thundaga spell should be pretty effective against it. Or if you want, you could just hit it a few times. It has a little more resilience than the normal Shadow, but I think you can take it out before it does anything long term to you."

The Mole, its frown unchanging, lunged in for a strike. Solid correspondingly parried away the Heartless. It collapsed to the ground, only to jump back up. The keyblade wielder waited a second, trying to gauge what the Heartless would do next. When it did the same thing as before, Solid parried once again. This time, he blasted it away with a Thundaga while it was down, removing it from existence.

Chirithy clapped. "Nice work. But next time, don't try and focus on what your enemy is going to do." From his pouch, the little cat pulled out a small notebook. "Rather, you should just focus on your enemy. Wait for them to expose a weak spot, which usually shows up when they're down, and then strike with a strong attack."

"But." Solid turned back to Chirithy. "What happens if a weak spot appears when the enemy is attacking?"

"Did the Heartless show a weak spot in that fight just now?" Chirithy asked. "Compare to when it was attacking you to when it was down."

Solid thought for a moment. "It was the same thing. In both cases, I got a hit off."

"Exactly. In this particular fight, you didn't have to worry about a weak spot. It's when you face tougher enemies that you have to focus on that sort of thing. But it all comes with experience." Chirithy placed his notebook away. "And of course, a good teacher to help you out."

From the shadows, four more Heartless appeared. They were all of the Shadow species, and they had formed surrounding both Solid and Chirithy. With a small 'eep', Chirithy whisked himself away.

This was the first time Solid had fought more than one Heartless at once. He was nervous, what if they all jumped on top of him at once? Without waiting to find out, Solid jumped into the air, slicing a single Shadow that was in front of him. It fell backwards and rolled a few feet away. The other three instinctively jumped together. Sensing their closeness, Solid fired a Thundaga at the creatures in front of him, shocking all three at once and instantly killing them all. Then all it took was another hit to the head from the first target to finish off the last of the four.

 _That wasn't so bad. I beat four Heartless at once without doing much more than swinging this giant keyblade in a few choice directions. What...what more is there to becoming stronger?_

 _"Your friends will become your power."_

 _That's what she said to me. But I still don't understand what that means. Power is strength, right? What do the two mean when they're together?_

"Why, why, who are you?"

 **(1)**

Solid wasn't expecting someone to speak to him so suddenly, and from behind him no less. He turned around, keyblade in hand ready to strike. He instinctively looked downwards once facing the other direction, expecting to see a Heartless. Instead, it was a small man, skin light as day. Well, for a second. Solid's instinctive battle pose was enough to make the poor guy go pale.

"Uh, hi."

"G-G-Good golly! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak up on you like that! I-I mean, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that!"

Despite his short size, he looked to be middle aged, if not older. His snow white beard and glasses that hung on his large pink nose below his eyes exemplified the man's added years in comparison to Solid. He was also wearing a small red coat with golden buttons. All in all, it looked like he was dressed for winter.

"I'm not going to hurt you mister." The young keyblade wielder answered in response to the old dwarf's fear. After a few moments, the guy calmed down with a deep sigh of relief and a relaxing breath of fresh air to start his next sentence.

"Y'see, I was just walking through the forest, minding my own business, and then I saw you use that key of yours to get rid of those teachers."

"Teachers?"

"Errr-creatures. So, I came over here because...well, they've been nothing but grains...err, pains in our backsides since they first showed up."

It made sense to Solid. He was here because Chirithy said the Heartless were in this world, taking away the light that flourished. How Chirithy knew didn't make much sense to him, but to Solid, he figured it wasn't his place to question further to his teacher.

"Oh silly me!" The old man chuckled. "Where are my banners-errr, manners? I've forgotten to introduce myself! My name is Doc."

"Doc." Solid repeated the name to himself. Three letters. Easier to remember than Chirithy at least. "My name is Solid."

"Well its an honor to meet you Solid!" Doc smiled. "Me and my friends, we live around here. Every day, we smirk in the twine. Errr, work in the mine."

The speech impediment that Doc seemed to have wasn't that much of a concern to Solid. He just figured that it was something everyone in this world had. What was more concerning to him was what a 'mine' was.

"Today was just a plain old day." Doc continued. He seemed to have quite the trouble for the keyblade wielder. "When all of the sudden, those-those monsters sprung up outta nowhere! We all ran to chase 'em away, but no one's come back home yet."

"They all just...disappeared?"

 _What did Chirithy say happened to people that were struck one too many times by a Heartless? Did they turn into a Heartless? Fade away like a Heartless does when its killed? Did he ever say at all?_

Solid extended a hand. "I'm willing to help find your friends for you. And while I'm at it, I can kill some of the Heartless in the forest."

"You'd really help a sore guy-errr, poor guy like me? Oh thank you!" Doc had practically jumped off the ground to grab Solid's hand. Solid was quite alarmed by this gesture, he wasn't expecting to have his arm brought up and down as rapidly as Doc was doing. Perhaps this was a sign of a bond? He wasn't sure.

"Here, let me show you to the mines!" Doc exclaimed with glee, pivoting his foot so that he'd spin into the other direction. "Perhaps on the way, we'll run into one of my men!"

With utmost confidence, Doc began a full blown dash into the forest, leaving the unprepared Solid in his wake.

"W-Wait up!"

Keyblade still in hand, Solid began running after the short man into the entrance of the forest. It didn't take long for Solid to catch up to Doc. The added amount of leg Solid had was enough for him to catch up to the Dwarf before they even reached the first turn.

Compared to the outer fields, the forest was much more gloomy. The lighter colors from before were no more, as the sun and sky could no longer be seen to permeate the area with light. Instead, the colors were dark. Green, brown, grey, blue, and black. Light was nonexistent in this forest.

Along the path, Solid and Doc ran into quite a few Nosy Moles, which were handled pretty easily thanks to a few Thundaga blasts and a few smacks to the face. Though Solid couldn't help but note the similar appearances between Doc and the Moles. But he decided to ignore them. After all, it didn't seem that the Heartless were capable of communicating with others, while Doc was.

In due time, the duo came across a small cottage within a small clearing of the forest that let light in. Doc proclaimed it as the establishment of himself and his friends. To Doc's confusion, Solid began asking unusual questions, such as what an establishment was. Pretty soon, Solid was inside the house, looking at all of the antiques in detail. The question was always 'what is this' or 'what does this do'. The dwarf was actually happy with teaching Solid all there was of his house, like he was showing it off for sale.

In the span of an hour, Solid had learned so much. Wood, furniture, heating and cooling, and Doc even said there was more than that!

But they were back on the road after that. "The mines aren't much further from here." Doc stated with glee. Its as if he was impervious to the danger around him, or perhaps he was just so excited that he had help to get his friends back.

 _Which would in turn make him not afraid of Heartless?_

Along the way, Shadows and Moles kept jumping from the darkness of the forest towards the duo. And each one was held back by Solid and his trusty weapon. To the wielder however, it did feel as if his keyblade was getting stronger with each fight. As if it was learning as well.

 _Chirithy's master said it was called Starlight. Is it alive?_

"Up there! Beyond the mill-errr, hill!"

Doc was pointing in a direction in front of them. Solid glanced over at the dwarf to get an idea as to where he was pointing, then turned his head and looked up. In front of him was a giant rock slab that seemed to go up for an eternity. But there was an entrance in this giant rock that would let anyone go inside like walking through a door.

"That's the mine?" Solid asked.

"That's the mine!" Doc answered. The dwarf then took in a large breath of air and began marching in. Then he began shouting loudly, but in an unusual manner that Solid didn't quite understand.

"Heigh ho! Heigh ho! Its off to work I go!"

Then he started making a sound with his lips. Whatever it was, it sounded weird to Solid. He would later learn that was Doc was doing was called 'singing' and 'whistling'.

The mines had no grass. In fact, the only thing that paved the floor and walls was pure grey rock. There were some odd objects that Solid would soon learn were called 'tools' lying around. They were clumsily placed everywhere, and most of them were usually pickaxes. To what reason they were used for, Solid wasn't sure, but he was sure he'd learn before long. He'd already learn so much already.

Not only were there tools here, but there were also Heartless. Shadows, Moles, and even Soldiers weren't even bothering to hide. They were walking around, minding their own business. But the moment they saw Solid and Doc, they sprung into action. And so did the keyblade wielder.

"Hmmmm." Doc had finished his whistling, his face now filled with sadness. "Usually, the others would have responded in long-errr, song by now. And the sound can echo really far into the caves. But no response."

Batting off a Soldier, Solid turned back to the depressed dwarf. "Lets at least look around. You know?"

"You're right!" Doc suddenly exclaimed, his energy back up again from out of nowhere. "I can't just sit around feeling mad-err, sad without knowing for sure that my friends are ok! Surely they must be here, they probably just didn't hear me! Come on Solid, I know these caves like my own home!"

With the rejuvenated Doc back on the move in greater spirits than ever, Solid couldn't help but wonder what he did to get the dwarf back into action again. He took a second to think about what he had said.

 _All I said was to keep looking around. That was enough to get him back. How?_

 _...was it?_

 _Was it because it was his friends that were in danger? Did me saying that remind him of them?_

 _...my friends will become my power..._

While Doc continued to sing away, Solid continued to beat down on the Heartless that had made the mines their home. Each one was no different from the last, each one was getting easier and easier to kill.

 _Chirithy was right. It does take experience to understand beating a Heartless easier._

"Heigh ho!"

The sound didn't come from Doc. The duo glanced at each other carefully, making sure that they were aware that they weren't crazy. Then Doc turned back in the direction he was previously facing.

"Heigh ho!"

"Heigh ho!" The voice again. Doc began running in the direction of the voice, Solid trailing behind. The sound was getting louder and louder with each passing step, they were definetely getting closer.

Then Solid saw it. Doc didn't though, he ended up running right into it, and in turn bounced off its large belly. He rolled onto the ground by Solid's feat. What Solid saw was a Heartless bigger and wider than he was. Now it wasn't Darkside sized, but it was taller than him no doubt.

 _That's a Large Body._

From somewhere nearby, Solid could hear Chirithy's voice reaching out to him. Chirithy was definetely talking about the Heartless in front of him. While indeed large, it was also sporting a helmet similar to that of a Soldier. But just like the Moles, it had a strange heart symbol on its chest.

 _These guys are pretty annoying. Their large bellies absorb hits. But if you can hit it from behind, I'm sure it'll go down easier. Hey, why don't you try using the spell Firaga on it? All you have to do is point your keyblade forward and believe in strength in your heart, like you would when casting Thundaga. Try it out! Get behind it and cast Firaga._

While it sounded cool, Solid wasn't sure how he was going to get behind the large Heartless. Fortunately however, the big guy made it easy for him. The Large Body lunged into the air, attempting to smash the duo with its weight alone. Solid and Doc jumped out of the way in separate directions as the Heartless collided with the stone ground. As asked by his teacher, Solid aimed Starlight directly at the Large Body. All of the sudden, a large orange ball burst out of the tip of the keyblade. The orange ball collided with the back of the Heartless, sending the Large Body away in a small explosion of orange.

 _Nice job, you got that one down pretty easily!_

Chirithy's congratulations were satisfying to Solid's ears. It felt good to know that he did something right.

Amiss the smoke clearing, Doc pulled himself off of the ground and continued forward. Worried for his safety, Solid hurried after the dwarf, only to find someone who looked eerily similar to Doc beyond where the Large Body had positioned itself.

"Well there you are Happy!" Doc exclaimed.

Doc's friend was equally short in stature, had an equally sized white beard, and had an equal looking hat. The only difference, besides the way the two were dressed, was that this new Dwarf was smiling. It looked like he was in no fear at all.

"Why if it ain't Doc!" Happy gleamed. "What's wrong? You sure look frazzled."

"Well of course!" The dwarf cried out. "I hadn't a clue where you'd gone!"

Happy tilted his head to the side. "That's all? Gosh, all that happened was that the mine car broke down, and there ain't no other way of getting back. Its not that big a deal Doc!"

Solid couldn't help but wonder if he should be confused as to why Happy was being overly...happy, or if he should ask what a mine car was. Doc fortunately continued the conversation on his behalf. "Well...I'm just bad-errr, glad you're okay. But, where are the others? Are they not with you Happy?"

"Huh?" Happy tilted his head to the other side. "I thought for sure they'd be with you. Gee, I wonder where they could be then?"

"Maybe if we looked deeper in the fines-errr, mines." Doc pondered. He then turned back towards Solid. "Thank you so much for all of your help Solid. I don't think I could've ever found Happy if it wasn't for you!"

"No problem Doc." Solid smiled. "I'm happy that I could help."

"Gee, you sure are a nice person for helping Doc out like that!" Happy gleamed. "The two of us can take it from here though."

"I'm sure we'll be just fine." Doc smiled back. "Good muck-errr, luck with everything Solid!"

With a satisfied look, Solid watched the two dwarfs disappeared deeper into the mines. As they left, Chirithy suddenly popped out from nowhere once again. It alarmed Solid for a moment, but only for a moment. Even Chirithy was smiling. Solid had done good it seemed.

"Two questions." The keyblade wielder piped up, catching Chirithy's attention. "Firstly, that Large Body was an example of what you were saying about finding an enemies weak point, right?"

"That's correct!" Chirithy answered proudly. "Not all Heartless are as simple as hitting them head on. There's always a definite strategy to handling one the best. I figured I'd let you know for this case, which is why I spoke to you in your head."

Solid raised an eyebrow. "That actually leads into my next question. Why did you talk to me in my head? Why not face to face?"

"Because." Chirithy nodded his head up and down. "I don't want people from other worlds knowing I exist. To keep it simple, lets just say its complicated. Alright?"

While not a very good answer, it was enough for now. Solid nodded to say he understood.

"Great! And since you've done so well with this world, I've got a surprise for you." Chirithy smiled, bounding over to Solid. "Raise your keyblade like you did before. Back when you traveled from Daybreak Town to here."

Unsure of what Chirithy was getting at, Solid did so. From his keyblade, a beam of light shot forward, creating an opening of dimensions much like before.

"Ta da! You did such a good job here, I think you're ready to go check out another world!"

"Already?" Solid questioned.

"Why not? The day isn't over yet, not until the sun goes away and the night sky fills the atmosphere. And before you ask, I'll tell you later. You are up for another world, right?"

Solid took a moment to consider. This world didn't take too much out of him was the thing, and he felt satisfied helping another person in this world. If that was all the worlds were, then this keyblade wielder madness wouldn't be that hard to cooperate with at all. In fact, it was borderline on easy.

"Yeah. Lets do it."

Without waiting for Chirithy, Solid took a few steps across the stone ground and stepped into the portal, en route towards the next world.

* * *

 **Filler is something that will be consistent in this story. For those that don't know what filler is, it is essentially a term used to describe a section of story that holds no relevance to the actually plot. Disney worlds are filled with them, and believe me when I say that they are the worst part of this story. Bear with me, please.**

 **If you liked what you read, be sure to follow it so that you are always updated on when a new chapter is out. And if you wish, leave a review, let me know what you think of the story. Every review does help me to become a better writer, be they good or bad. There is no consequence for not reviewing, nor is there consequence for hating the story. Do as you wish, you are the readers.**

 **Thank you, I'll see you next week.**


	3. Wonder in Size

**Fun Fact: When I created this story in my head, I had all of the intentions of it becoming a full fledged anime. This can somewhat be seen in the atmosphere I have provided, atmosphere being music. Unfortunately, due to my horrible skills of drawing and potential for zero reception, I have taken to writing this story instead.**

 **Disclaimer: The following chapter contains explicit characters and locations from Disney's Alice in Wonderland. Please be aware that I do not own any of these characters or locations, and am only using them to make an entertaining story.**

 **1\. Kingdom Hearts Welcome to Wonderland (Any Option)**

 **2\. Kingdom Hearts To our Surprise (First Option)**

* * *

The last time Solid had gone through the portal, he had appeared in a grassy field, with the air blowing against him slightly and a river slowly moving down the stream. It was peaceful.

So it was with great surprise that Solid stepped on the other side of the portal to see no ground at all. Instead, he began an immediate plummet from his spawn point, down a narrow space for what seemed to be an eternity.

He had never experienced falling before. How it felt to be without feet on the ground. As he fell, he felt that he could still do things normally as if he were still on the ground. He could blink with his eyes, breath through his nose, swing Starlight around without a care. Something inside of him was moving very fast, and in turn made him feel very uncomfortable. The only thing that wasn't very possible to do anymore was walk, which lead to the conclusion that without a stable ground underneath his feet, Solid could not walk.

Speaking of the ground, Solid patiently looked down beneath him. The ground was nowhere in sight, just a empty darkness that seemed to go on and on.

 _Wait, darkness!?_

Aimed beneath his feet, Solid casted a Firaga in an attempt to light the darkness below him with fire. For a brief second, this stopped the descent almost to a complete halt, and the boy felt himself being pushed upwards from the momentum used in casting the spell. But beneath him, the spell he casted suddenly exploded into an array of red and orange. It had hit something, and a second later, Solid figured out what that was. The ground.

Fortunately, the push Solid had given himself was enough to break his fall to the point that his legs didn't break the moment he collided with the floor below. His knees however did buckle, and the keyblade wielder fell to the ground, Starlight bouncing out of his hands.

"Hey, you gotta be careful there. Letting go of your keyblade is one of the worst things you could possibly do!"

Facing forward, Solid found himself practically face to face with Chirithy, who had appeared at some point and was probably waiting for his descent to end. "But its not all that bad." The cat gleamed. He jumped to the side so that Solid was facing Starlight. "All you have to do is re-summon your keyblade back to your hand again. Its exactly as if you were summoning it from nothing, give it a try!"

With an outstretched hand, Solid did as he was asked. In a heartbeat, Starlight disappeared from sight. And in the next heartbeat, it reappeared again right back into the boy's hands. He was nearly caught off guard by the speed of it coming back, and he almost dropped it again. Chirithy could only chuckle.

"Well come on! The world's waiting for you champ!"

Using Starlight as a support, Solid slowly pulled himself off of the ground and back onto his two feet. They still felt sore however, the landing did not fair too well on his fragile knees and feet.

Chirithy saw this. He pondered for a moment before snapping his fingers. "You know, there's a spell for healing injuries as well. Its called Curaga."

"Curaga?" Solid repeated confusingly. All these spell names made no sense, and it was a bother that he was still learning more even now.

"Yep, Curaga! All you have to do is raise your keyblade into the air like you're using Thundaga, except instead of strength in your heart, put kindness in your heart. You're feel better in no time!"

With no reason to say anything else, Solid did as he was asked. Immediately, a green light began surrounding Solid, alongside a few other inanimate objects such as flowers. Instantly, a warm refreshing feeling poured into Solid, not even necessarily through his mouth or nose. It was a calming sense of rejuvenation, and it somehow was enough to remove Solid's injuries, so that he could stand as he pleased.

"Nice work!" Chirithy congratulated before doing a backflip. "And you know, if you used Curaga on a Heartless, they'll take damage while you simultaneously heal yourself. Doesn't that sound amazing?"

"Y-Yeah, it does." Solid smiled. Chirithy tilted his head to the side.

"Hey, if you ever feel overwhelmed, please let me know. I'm your mentor, I'm here to help you. You got that?"

An affirmative nod was enough for Chirithy to know that the boy understood, and he was ready to go. With Starlight in hand and injuries gone, the keyblade wielder took his first few steps out into this new world.

 **(1)**

It only took a few seconds however before he ran into a dead end. As it turned out, he was somehow in a bizarre room with strange patterns encompassing the floor, walls, and roof. The only type of decoration was a table in the middle of the room. And the only way out seemed to be a small door at one of the walls.

Yes, very small door. It wasn't even as large as his foot. But there was no other way out.

 _Maybe it'll do something if I poke it?_

Timidly and uncertainly, Solid slowly moved his hand to the small door. Chirithy had told him that opening doors involved the twisting of the knob, so it only made sense to start there. Hopefully it would open.

"Looking for a way out, I suppose."

That was not what Solid was expecting. The door had suddenly spoken to him. Chirithy never said doors could do that.

The door yawned, as if waking up from a nap, pursed its lips together, then continued speaking. "Sorry, you're much too big. Simply impassable."

Solid blinked a few times, then knelt down so that he was eye level with the door. "Then how do I get in? There's no other way out."

"Why surely, there's a way out of everywhere, is there not?" The door asked, almost playfully. Solid took a few glances around the room he was in, looking for some other exit. None to be seen. The door yawned again. "Well, there was a curious girl like you who visited earlier. Why don't you talk to her?"

"A curious girl?" Solid asked, repeating the term. "Well where is she?"

"Where is she, you ask?" The door adequately repeated. "Why, on the other side. Naturally."

"The other side of the door." The boy deadpanned. He wasn't smart, but this didn't make sense. "Then let me through so I can get to her." As he said that, he extended out his hand again.

"No no no." The door scowled, making its intentions clear. "As I said, you're simply much too big."

"Then how do I get through?"

"Hmmmmm." The door began to think out loud. "Of course, there's always another way."

Solid shook his head. "What other way?"

"Hmmmmm." As the door continued to think, Solid heard a small noise behind him, almost like a short pop. When he turned around, something caught his eye on the table. It looked clear, he could see right through it. But there was something inside it, it looked almost liquid like, similar to water.

"Why don't you try the bottle on the table?" The door suddenly asked. It was almost as if the door was playing a game with Solid or something. "Just read the directions, and directly you'll be directed in the right direction."

Solid wasn't necessarily paying attention to the door's unusual form of talking. Between Doc, Chirithy, and this door, there were some interesting people in the worlds.

From out of nowhere it seemed, a Solider had strutted into the room. Solid hadn't even heard it come in, but now that he knew it was there, he could hear its clanking as it stepped one foot at a time towards the table. It had its eyes set on the bottle that had magically been placed there. But its importance was apparently key. With the assistance of Starlight, Solid began to fend off the higher tiered Heartless from the table. With a few Thunder Raids, the Soldier was done and out. Before another Heartless could sneak into the blocked off room unexpectedly, Solid snagged the bottle.

"The instructions say to drink a certain amount." Solid read. "But I don't know these measurements. Meh, it looks just like the water that Chirithy showed me. So...I just put it into my mouth and-."

As Solid began drinking the strange liquid, he started feeling unusual. In a sense that the things around him felt off. As if, everything was growing larger around him. Even the bottle in his hand, it started feeling heavier and heavier. Even it was looking bigger than before.

It was as if he was falling again. He was getting closer and closer to the floor than he had before, and further and further away from the roof. It was then that Solid realized that he was unable to hold onto the bottle any longer. With a huff, he let go of it. It hardly fell too far up fortunately, so it did not break.

A moment past. Solid looked back at his surroundings. Everything around him had gotten bigger. The table, the walls, the bottle. Everything.

"Huzzah, it appears you mastered the game of drinking from a bottle." The door congratulated. Its voice was much louder than before. And to Solid's amazement and horror, the door was now bigger than him as well. "What you have just done is shrunk many a times your size." The door explained. "And now that you are no longer bigger than big, you are free to pass so long as you have a key."

"A key?" Solid mumbled. Fortunately, Starlight had also shrunk with him. With eager steps, Solid walked towards the door and attempted to insert Starlight into the keyhole of the door.

"My word, the key works." The door remarked. "You may pass."

A click confirmed to Solid that the door was now open. With a small push with his hand, the door opened along, allowing passageway for Solid to proceed. Completely unsure of this world's mechanics, and also kinda unsure as to how he 'shrunk many a times his size', he moved along passed the weird room.

 **(2)**

The other side of the door was practically a complete contrast from the room Solid was just in. Beyond the door was an array of bright colors, beyond that of the dark yellow paint that encompassed the previous room. The yellow sun shined brightly down on Solid, and it was almost as if he could feel more of the heat of the sun down on his skin than any of the past worlds. It may have had to do with his short size absorbing more heat.

Beneath him was brown particles. It was dirt, similar to Dwarf Woodlands, only in this case it was much closer up so that Solid could see each individual particle that made up a patch of dirt. To the sides of Solid was large green sprouts that shot up to the sky. It was grass, also heightened due to Solid's short size. And in front of Solid was another batch of colors. Large flowers was what they were, but Solid had no idea. To him, they were large patches of blue, purple, and white all in separate cloves.

Also in front of Solid was strange creatures that were moving around. They were green like plants, but they had a face that resembled a Heartless. Though they were rooted to the ground, they shot seeds out of their mouths at fast paces. It confirmed to Solid their evil natures, and he began to fight as many as he could. He learned through traveling in Wonderland that they were called 'Dire Plants'. They were a species of Heartless that didn't move around freely, and instead sucked away nutrients from plant life to wilt them away. The most effective way to deal with them was to use Firaga. Apparently, plants weren't a big fan of fire.

Despite having heard rumors that a girl was wandering around somewhere, Solid didn't see a single person. It was all Dire Plants and Soldiers, and they were everywhere. From the dirt to the plants to even on a few rosebuds, they appeared where they wished and did what they wanted. But Solid dealt with as many as he could. Firaga was very unique in that in only burned what it hit, so the other plant life was safe. And whenever Solid took one too many hits, the assistance of Curaga kept him going longer.

There were many times where Solid was unable to progress on the dirt. He had to use leaves that were drooping down from water that had fallen from the sky to climb on top of flowers to progress further. And no matter how high or low he climbed, there was a Heartless willing to challenge the keyblade wielder. There were times when Solid began to feel fatigue. The combination of the sun and the consistent battling was tough work. Plus there was minimal rest in between worlds. But Solid wasn't one to give up easily.

 _If I was created to serve light, then I cant fail light. I have to do what I can, no matter what._

 _"Hey, if you ever feel overwhelmed, please let me know. I'm your mentor, I'm here to help you. You got that?"_

Chirithy's words came back into Solid's head. A mentor was someone who helped their pupil achieve the best that they could achieve. It was natural that Chirithy wanted to have Solid's back in case things got rough. But Solid wanted to prove that he was capable.

 _I'm strong. Darkness can't hold me down. I'm strong._

"Why, hello there."

 **(1)**

Before Solid had even realized it, he had fallen out of reality whilst thinking to himself. A voice in front of him was enough to snap him out of it. It was then that he realized that he was somewhere he wasn't expecting to be. Instead of dirt, grass, and plants, he was now in a forest of some sort. Signs were littered across the ground, and they always pointed to either 'this way' or 'that way'.

And in front of him was a girl. She was shorter than Solid, but not short like Doc was. She seemed almost child like in her appearance, not that he would know what that was. But her sense of refinery in the way she stood, it gave an elegant preposition of the girl in question.

"Oh." Solid blinked, snapping himself back into reality. "Hi there."

"My name is Alice." The girl smiled, giving a small curtsy in respect. "What is your name?"

"Its Solid." The keyblade wielder answered. "You must be the little girl that the door was talking about earlier."

"Oh?" The refined girl seemed to be confused for a moment. Solid attempted to mimic her facial expression, wondering if it was a familiar custom in the world. Then, Alice suddenly gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She spoke, a smile back on her face. "I was afraid you would speak in riddles, just like everyone else."

Riddles? Solid was completely unsure of what the word meant. He would have to ask Chirithy later.

"If I may ask." She spoke again, her blue eyes staring into Solid's eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a white rabbit recently, have you? I've been looking everywhere for him."

 _White...Rabbit? This girl is very weird._

In an attempt to seem reasonably sane, Solid gave a reasonable answer. "No, no I haven't. I'm sorry."

"Oh dear." Alice sighed. "I do wonder where he could have gotten off to."

"I'm late! I'm late! I'mlateI'mlateI'mlate!"

From behind Solid, there was a voice. And with a voice, as Solid had learned by now, was a person. He turned around...and was practically knocked to the ground by an unusual creature moving at an alarming rate right past him. As it past by, the first thing Solid was able to note was its big feet. Then as it got further and further away, he saw its ears were unusually big, and it was carrying something round and yellow in color. It was wearing something red, but Solid couldn't exactly make out what it was. What he could make out however was the consistent yelling the creature was making.

"No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late I'm late I'm late!"

And with that, he was out of sight. The creature had disappeared beyond a hill that seemed to lead out of the forest. Perhaps the rabbit was late because it, like Solid, had absolutely no idea what to make of the large amount of pathways that could be taken.

The creature seemed to spark a reaction in Alice. She took a few steps forward, then called out in the direction the creature ran. "Oh, that was him! Mr. Rabbit, please wait!"

Before Solid could say anything, Alice was already running after the creature, now presumably the white rabbit she was just talking about. For a small girl, Alice seemed to run relatively fast. Solid was about to give chase, but was practically halted in place by yet another voice.

"Lose something? Your way, perhaps?"

This instant was different however. Upon turning around, there was nobody in sight. But somebody made a sound, had asked a question. They were nearby, but they were hiding. But the Heartless never spoke, let alone acknowledge anybody for any reason other than to attack. So Solid wasn't entirely concerned, just confused.

"Not necessarily." Solid answered to the emptiness of the area. "I'm just looking everywhere I can."

"Then are you looking for an answer?" The voice called out again. "I've lots of those."

The voice was playful, as if teasing Solid with confusion and mischief. It was like the voice wanted Solid to find it, but at the same time not. Like fishing with the wrong bait. Of course, Solid would never understand that analogy, but it concerned him not.

At least until Solid caught a glimpse of something behind him. But when he looked for further detail it was gone. For a bit at least, in about a second something was in the corner of his eye. But when he tried to follow it, it would disappear.

This went on for a while. Every time Solid was more and more certain that he would catch whatever was messing with him directly behind him, he would be rewarded with failure. Until finally, Solid had enough. Allowing Starlight to form in his hand, Solid swung sideways at whatever was messing with him in an attempt to immobilize it. But when Solid was sure he made contact, whatever it was disappeared.

"Hey now, there's no reason to get so angry." The voice suddenly teased again. "The questions don't matter, you know. All answers here have lots of questions. You just have to know whats right to answer, and whats wrong to answer."

"Can I see your face at least?" Solid asked impatiently. This whole back and forth was bothering him.

But there was no response. No voice, nothing in the corner of his eye, nothing. It was as if whatever was following him had just disappeared. Instead, Solid looked behind him to see Chirithy instead.

"If I had to guess." Chirithy mused. "That was probably the Cheshire Cat. Local jester of the parts. Jester, being someone who has nothing better to do than to be crazy."

"I don't like him." Solid grumbled. "Wait Chirithy, aren't you a cat as well?"

"Yes, in a sense." Chirithy answered. "But in no way am I related to that _thing._ I'd have to plunge myself into deep insanity to become something like him."

The grey cat did a back flip, as if to make sure that Solid's attention was still on him. "Anyways, I'm starting to think bringing you to this world may have been a bad idea. You probably shouldn't have been witness to at least half of the things that this world marvels in, if not more. Especially on your first day, no less! It would ruin your sense of perception towards what reality really is."

"Reality?"

"Yes, reality. This world is different from most other worlds in that it..." Chirithy paused for a moment, trying to find a proper way of explaining. "Hmmmm...ah! That it harbors different mechanics than other worlds. You won't see talking doors, for example, in almost any other world. Well, doors that are naturally doors I guess. Potions don't alter your size, and magic doesn't try to take advantage of your small yet able to grow brain. This world is bizarre in that sense, and I rather you didn't have to bear witness to it this early on."

Solid blinked for a few moments. Everything Chirithy was saying was slowly making sense. The worlds were different in format, many made sense, but few didn't. And this was a world that didn't make sense. "But." Solid spoke up. "If I can get a sensible head and grow my brain a bit more, I'll be ready for this world later, right?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, of course! For now though, I suggest we stay away from here for a little bit and try a few other worlds first. Then when you're ready, we can come back!" Chirithy exclaimed.

"I would like that." Solid smiled. "Because the Heartless weren't that difficult here, and I want to help that little girl as soon as possible. Because...she seems lost as well."

"Number one." Chirithy grinned, going full out lecture mode. "I could tell you were struggling near the end. Remember what I told you about not pushing yourself too much. And number two, I think that's absolutely commendable of you. Wanting to help other people in need for any reason at all so long as they walk the path of light is exactly what a keyblade wielder is supposed to do. And I'm glad you've already got that mindset!"

Even Solid was grinning now. He was both congratulated and scolded at the same time, and he wasn't sure what face to have. So he simply gave the same face as his mentor.

After Chirithy was done giving Solid a few pointers on how to better himself while fighting Heartless, it was time to head out.

"There's one more world I'd like us to visit before we go back to Daybreak Town, if that's alright with you." Chirithy smiled, nudging Starlight a few times. Solid didn't have to be told twice. With a raise of his keyblade, he blasted the path in front of him to create a portal to a brand new world. After all that had happened since he first ran into Alice, Solid had become well rested enough to continue going forward.

With confident steps, Solid stepped into the portal, Chirithy right behind him. The portal closed behind him as easily as it had opened.

* * *

 **If you liked what you read, be sure to follow it so that you are always updated on when a new chapter is out. And if you wish, leave a review, let me know what you think of the story. Every review does help me to become a better writer, be they good or bad. There is no consequence for not reviewing, nor is there consequence for hating the story. Do as you wish, you are the readers.**

 **Thank you, I'll see you next week.**


End file.
